pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
N.S. Atlantis/Cruise 1:Welcome Aboard
Launching The Ship pulls out port a day right before the snow fell. It was one of the days of The Tri State Preschool and Kindergarden Week, so the cruise well invites preschools to occupy their vacations, on a trip to Venice, Italy. A new, gigantic and wide ship, the cruise is a major challenge. In the times of the launch, Phineas and Ferb Preschool Shows are the top of the list. And the result is that the ship is flooded with little twerps. The launching of the ship was hosted by Phineas and Ferb. But for security, the security management concludes that the person with the most resembling voice and hair should take the stage and lip sync. And the vote fell to Patricia and Florence. And for safety also, Phineas and Ferb rests for a night in Danville outer skirts. They are planned to be boarded to the ship the next day, when the ship has reached open seas. Patricia and Florence went smoothly, and when the curtains open revealing the Megaship and fireworks illuminate the almost dusk skies, Patricia and Florence manages a sloppy escape before any preschooler can follow them. The ship can hold about 11.000 passenger, and it was boarded full by 10.332 person and pesky curious preschoolers. Phineas and Ferb's Careful Boarding The next day, when the Atlantis reaches open sea, Phineas, Ferb, Candace,Mrs. Linda,Mr. Lawrence, Perry, Dill, Isabella, Mrs Garcia Shapiro, Buford, Mrs. Biffany, Baljeet, his mom, Fireside Girls, Emily, Marabella, Patricia, Florence, Irving, Albert, Their mother, All kinds of Fireside Girls Parody, and all other Phineas and Ferb's friends and relatives and pets (insert your character's name here!) boarded the ship through 5 enormous rescue helicopters, redesigned to fit this load of people. Since there are only 1 helipad onboard the ship, the helicopters must hold on to land the fully loaded choppers in the fast-moving platform. It took an hour of uncomfortableness (even Phineas, Ferb and Isabella chose to hang freely below the chopper with the rescue cables instead of crowding inside!) to reach the ship, which had slowed down from it's cruise speed of 50 knots to 20 knots just for this purpose. The landing is hard. The enormous helicopters needs to land precisely so it will not cut some wires in the ship. Phineas, Ferb and Isabella's family helicopter arrived safely, and as the top priority, they were rushed to their rooms before anyone could see what's what. Dill is the only one in the helicopter staying on the site (Of course, cause he is not popular) to direct the other choppers to land in Atlantis safely. As soon as everyone reaches where they belong, as soon as the troubles and mayhem starts. Bridge Phineas decides to be the captain of the ship, and Ferb went to the Engineering side. They did this for fun, but it do increase the number of their popularity level. And Phineas seems to take a really wrong step. Tomorrow, there is a schedule of Preschool Playground day, which will be held in the ship's multifunctional hall, which is located on deck 5. The hall is 3 decks in height, and was 1/3 as long as the ship itself and was located in the middle of the ship. And what's worst, the captain is required to attend the event for at least an hour. He comments "I'm not wasting an hour from my life for that preschool sh*t!" Besides, he knew that preschoolers is going to be near with him anytime. So he comments again "Well, i'll think the times when i made that show..." Besides from "that preschool sh*t", Phineas, Ferb and other seniors are planning for the theater show the next 3 days, that will be held in the Pacific Theater on deck 6. They are discussing about what kinds of acts and songs to perform, that are G-rated, because preschoolers happy is the main focus of the cruise now. And the conclusion, which kills Phineas and Gang (not literally), is to make a drama of school love. And what's more, they will perform shipping scenes, but still being kept as shallow and fun as possible. The Executive Senior directors of the cruise are: *Phineas:Cruise Captain *Ferb:Engineering Director *Isabella:Cruise and Entertainment Director *Fireside Girls:Relaxation Department *Dill:Hotel Director *Baljeet:Safety Director *Buford:Food Director *Candace:Co-Hotel Director *Irving:Preschool Facility Director (for this cruise only) *Fan characters:Other kinds of Directors or co-directors The Middle Of Atlantic Phineas's day got worst. He got a nice last-minute request to be in the Preschool Dinner Time! event. The event was held in the main dining room on deck 20, and it has silly schedule. First is meet 'n' greet the characters (which EVERYONE disagrees), appetizer, some sitcom show, main course, then the Phineas and Ferb Preschool series, dessert and last, but not least, storytelling before bed. Yes. The captain itself-and the engineering director-is going to narrate the story of The Wizard of Odd. (Pretty freaky huh?). And everyone will be dismissed 7.45, and straight to their cabins. And then, a surprisingly high tide is about to hit the ship in the event, and someone needs a serious lookout to the bridge. Phineas's right-hand man for this job is Dill. So, the only thing they can worry about is, well, the dinner. The Atlantis is still under noisy screams of kids, bossy, naughty ones, preschoolers going up and down elevators, and one very, very, very, VERY bossy kid complaining at the galley, or the kitchen of the ship. He was no older than 5, but he was EXTREME. He complained about why is there an uncooked meat inside the salmon that he was eating for tea, and he went all over the place cussing all of the chefs. Dill and Isabella came to the rescue. But instead of tempering down, that bossy kid kicked Dill. No one can stop that kid, because freedom for kids is the rule of the week. Even chefs started to grab vegetable spoon and about to hit that kid. But he step back and lets the madness evaporate. That kid roams over The Atlantis complaining to all staffs jerkly. He also complained that the daycare center is too hot by 0.1 degrees Fahrenheit (!) and he also shouts out, very, very, VERY near the bridge, that "THIS CRUISE IS THE F***EST EVER!"Phineas heard that, and he rushes out to kick that kid. But before he even did that, the crew managed to track down their parents, who were having a nap, and finally that bossy kid was taken down to his cabin. Chez Platypus Knockoff That night, the executive seniors prepared for one of the worst events that will be on this cruise. The Preschool Dinner Time, which was held in Chez Platypus main dining room. They rehearse what should they do by watching their own preschool show from 3 to 5 pm. Getting ready, some families already took a seat near the stage (d*mn!) and refused to move. So the executive directors should prepare for the worst. At 6.15 PM, the directors entered the bridge elevator and descended to deck 19. The ship has 2 main entrances to the dining room, one is in deck 20, which is more used, and one in deck 19, a 3 little doors for cast entrance to the stage. But the rooms for the cast is not big enough, because it's not the main amphitheater. Entering, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace and all other casts that appear on the shows heart are beating up, and they are sweating. One of the Fireside Girls can't control the feeling and locks herself on a lavatory Dill, being on duty in the bridge, has a very bad day. Storms and whirlpools are reported ahead, and he already manage to contact all staffs for precaution of the rough seas. Battling the vigorous winds, the ship rocked severely, even when the stabilizers and the balancing watertanks are on full duty. One huge wave swept over the starboard of the ship, making a really violent shake. Because of all of these, some preschoolers gain panic and some appliances were broken in the gigantic ship. Because of the giant body of the ship, the rocking from the waves just felt like silent going up and down waves, but it ruins the entire ship. The galley reported lots of appliances broke and fell, the atrium security cameras detects that the glass elevator doors are all shattered, which the engineers made a initial shutdown to the entire glass elevators in the atrium. The passengers staying in rooms also had severe problems. Some of the furniture inside the cabin broke down or fell because of the rough seas. Phineas and gang is about to step on the podium, when the announcement were made. As they do, preschoolers cheers and that makes a big discomfortablity for them. As they step up, and waves and do what they should do, all preschoolers just gather there and mess up with them. No one follow the rules. Some act like monkeys and some just gather below them and trying to be as close as possible. Dill, watching from the security cameras, are astonished, and sent security to the restaurant. Mayhem Kaput It was no dinner. The entire place were messed up, and another giant wave and whirlpool is about to join the party ruining event. As the wave hits, some kids are striped away and some furniture fell down, causing a disaster. The preschoolers tried to return to the stage, but no one was there. Phineas and friends made a great escape. They ran all the way to the bridge elevator, and hid themselves in the bridge until 12 o'clock. And before they knew it, preschoolers are already attacking the elevator doors, which uses fingerprint and contactless card security. But what did they do? They BROKE the security system and force their way in. The security mens tried to stop this by shooting them with water, but they are waterproof. They tried to enter the bridge via the exit doors, and everyone in the bridge sees this. Dill knows what to do. As it was a really restricted area, Dill pulls out a hydrant hose. Everyone knows what this means. They are going to spray them with jet water. Phineas is ready at the valve. As the preschooler broke down the bridge emergency exit doors, they open fire. Preschoolers that are once waterproof can't fight this heavy rush of water. They broke down, and flee to their mothers. They can only enjoy a moment of peace, and then, another wave of preschoolers attack Phineas and Ferb's room, which is on the most front deck 30, 10 stories above the bridge. They broke open the door, and Dill was there. Yes, he was aware this will happen. He was holding a hydrant hose, and opened fire. But this guys are more water proof. Dill kicks them but they are proof to this and they fight down Dill. It was the ratio of 1 12 year old and 200 3 year infants. They won after Dill, and broke the whole room. The third strike happens in the bridge again, and Phineas and Isabella are ready with a fire hose and an airsoft gun. Now this is defense. As they entered, Phineas and Isabella opened fire and never stop until the last preschool cries Mommy. It work, and Phineas and Isabella ran to the excecutive director cabins, found out that the rooms are all messed up, and Dill laid on the ground. Phineas and Isabella opened fire, a VERY HUGE one this time, and they cried so loud they ran away. "Chickens" Phineas said to himself. Looking around the room, it was completely messed up. A good thing that Phineas and Ferb's Macs are all used in the bridge. Dill woke up. He was VERY dirty, because of those preschoolers that uses their diapers as passive weapon. That room stinks a lot, and Dill, before returning to his cabin to take a HUGE shower, warns Phineas and Isabella if they want to sleep overnight in his cabin. They accepted, because that room is the most clean, and everyone needs to take a shower. The bridge needs a complete dry-over, Phineas and gang's room needs a real cleanup, and the entire ship requests the same attention, plus the pesky preschoolers that is going to be in the cruise for the next four days. Makeover! To be continued... Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages